Finding An Old Soldier - Overwatch
by RavenSiren66
Summary: Jack Morrison. I used to work along side the young leader. He was killed just before Overwatch was destroyed and disbanded, or so everyone thought. A few months after Jack's death, I felt his presence. He's alive and I knew it. I started searching for him. Along side Jack's second in command, Jacob Livengood. Him and I have been searching for years and have yet to find him...
1. Chapter 1: The Soldier

I quietly stride down the alleyways.

My objective.

Find Jack.

Everyone tells me he's dead, but I know he isn't. I can feel him. He's alive somewhere. Somewhere nearby.

I've asked many people in this small town if they've seen him, yeah it's hard to catch a glimpse of the clever man, but it's worth a shot. There's gotta be at least one person that's seen him.

"Have you seen a tall man, blonde hair, blue eyes? Goes by the name, Jack...?" Aw, hell. How would anybody know an American man that actually spoke to them!? Maybe if they were lucky...? Especially here! Half of them don't even know good English!

The man opens his mouth to speak.

"Wait, does he have white hair? Not blonde, right, miss? He's an older guy?" A young Latina girl with light brown eyes cuts him off. She has few strands of her hair sticking out at the front of her face, while the rest of her dark brown hair is in two braids.

"Well, I haven't seen him in years, so he might have white hair, now." I pause,"Wait, have you seen him?" I light up a little.

"I think so...! Come on, so we can talk!" she smiles and grabs my wrist, dragging me into her very nicely decorated room.

"I like your room," I smile back at her,"what's your name?" I furrow my eyebrows together in curiosity.

"Alihandra." She holds her hand out.

I shake her hand quickly, shit, I can't stall! I've got to find Jack!

"Anyway, you say you've seen my friend?" I start to question.

"What did you say his name was? He... Never told me when I saw him." She asked first in response.

"It's Jack. I'm guessing he didn't speak to you." I answer her question, deciding that she probably needs answers, too.

"Well, he sorta did. He told me he wasn't a hero. But I think he is. He saved my life." She smiles warmly, seeming to be remembering him. She sits down on her bed, crossing her legs.

"Well, you're right. He is a hero, well, he was. But if he saved you, maybe he still is." I sit down on her bed beside her.

"Why are you looking for him? Is he hurt? Did something happen?" She has a slight look of worry on her face.

"Well, not that I know of. All I know is that he's alive." I sigh, trying to reassure her.

"How do you know? Wait, are **_you_** one of those heroes?" She grins with amazement.

"Well," I shyly smile,"Yes, I am." I grin back at her.

"Wow, my mama always told me about people like you. I didn't believe her until I met that man." She nods.

I look at her room's entrance, which leads back to the shop that seems to be hers.

"So, do you work here?" I ask.

"Yes. It is my mama's shop. I've always lived here with her." She smiles brightly.

"Well, do you think you can help me find Jack?" I ask in response.

"Well, I don't know if my mama will let me. She always treats me like a baby!" She crosses her arms in slight frustration.

"It's worth asking her to help me, isn't it?" I smile at her with a sigh.

"Are you saying you want me to come with you!?" She exclaims.

"Yes, but you must ask your mother." I laugh softly at her excitement.

"She'll be back any moment! I can't wait!" I laughs and hugs me softly.

I smile, knowing she is going to want to ask a few billion curious questions.

 _ **~We talk until her mom gets home~**_

"Oh, she's here!" she runs back into the shop to see her mom,"Mama! You won't believe this!"

I follow after her,"Hello." I smile warmly and hold out my hand.

"Oh, hello," Alihandra's mom shakes my hand and smiles back,"Who is this?" she asks in curiosity.

"This is my friend!" She responds, I didn't tell her my name.

"Raven." I smile and laugh softly.

"Ah, I see." She nods at me.

"Mama. I want to ask you something." Alihandra looks at her mother.

"What is it?"

"She.. She needs help. Please, Mama, she says that the man who had saved me before is her old friend. She has been trying to find him and she needs _**my**_ help, too. Let me go with her? I want to help." Alihandra looks into her mom's eyes.

"You're a part of Overwatch, aren't you?" Alihandra's mother looks back at me with slight worry.

"Yes, ma'am. I am." I respond calmly.

"Can you really protect my daughter?" She asks, worried.

"I'll protect her with everything I have." I look back at her sternly.

"Alihandra," She starts,"You can go," Alihandra's face lights up,"But you will not leave this woman's side unless absolutely necessary. Do you understand?".

"Yes, mama!" Alihandra says with sincerity.

Alihandra's mother smiles,"Now go pack up anything you'll need for this journey of yours.".

Alihandra goes to her room happily, and her mother proceeds to look up at me,"Take care of her as well, don't _**just**_ protect her. Do _**anything**_ for her." She seemed to tear up a little.

"I will." I stared back at her.

 ** _~Alihandra finishes packing and we set off~_**

Now, another adventure has started for me. Same objective, different experience. Alihandra's mother did give her money, but not much.

"Here, you'll need this." I hold out $210 in the palm of my hand.

"My mama already gave me money, I don't need it." Alihandra smiles.

"Trust me, you will." I take her cute little wallet and place the money securely inside, then put it back into her bag. Yes, she will need the money. She'll need lots of things her mother could not give her. She needs a weapon, she needs armor, and she needs as much protection as possible. I might as well take her to the others, I know they won't like this. Bringing a child on a mission that everyone says is pointless. But they will help me. At least Alihandra will get to meet those heroes her mother had told her ever since she was little girl.

"So where are we going?" Alihandra pulls me away from my wandering thoughts.

"To the base," I smile, "All of the heroes are there. I bet they'll like you, Ali." She grins at the sound of the nickname I gave her.

"Is Jack there?" She furrows her eyebrows.

"No," I sigh, "He left his friends behind to mourn. They all think he's dead. But _**I**_ know he isn't, and so do you." I smile at her, causing her smile come back with sincere look in her eyes.

"I do know that." She sweetly states.


	2. Chapter 2: Here We Go

_**I REDID THE *ENTIRE* CHAPTER, REREAD BEFORE READING THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I POST IT**_

I look at Alihandra as she sleeps soundly in the passenger seat of my car. Maybe. Maybe I should just keep her at the base… She's only a child. If I arm her, she would most likely hurt herself. Winston could watch her while the others are out, including me. Yeah, that could work. She would be a lot safer there. Just until I bring Jack back. Then she could go home…

Wait… What about Talon? If she's seen Jack Morrison, they're bound to send Reyes after her. Oh shit. Aw hell, what am I supposed to do? Her mother said to keep her safe!

She just needs to stay at the base until this is all figured out.

Alihandra yawns, waking up slowly, "Are we there, yet?" She sits up.

"Almost there, Ali." I sigh, I've got to tell her. She'll probably understand. I hope. "Ali, I can't take you with me to find Jack. You'll get hurt… And I promised your mother I would protect you. Besides… I think someone may be coming after you soon." I keep my eyes on the dark and empty road.

"Oh… I… No, you're right. I can't let my mama worry! I'll stay there, but why is someone after me?" Alihandra furrows her eyebrows.

"You have information, Alihandra. A man is going to try to find you to get that information." My eyes flutter.

"But why? What information would _**I**_ ever have?" She looks at me.

"I'm not the only one looking for Jack Morrison. If you've seen him, a certain group of people will try to find you the second they know of your existence, and they're right on my trail anyway. So, they'll be finding out about your association with Jack sooner or later." I flick my eyes towards her for just a moment before bringing their attention back to the road.

"Oh. That sounds scary. Will you be okay?" She asks quietly.

I softly smile at her consideration, "Don't worry about me, Ali. I'll be alright.".

She smiles, almost saying, ' _ **As long as you are going to be okay, I'm okay'.**_

"You wanna stop and eat something? If you aren't that hungry we can just get some snacks." I look at Alihandra, this should keep her mind off of things.

"I think I'll take snacks." Alihandra looks back at me.

I park my car by a small store. There's no gas pumps so I'm guessing it at least has food. We walk in. There's a woman on the other end of the store, and an Omnic on the other. Quiet store. Alihandra quickly grabs a water bottle and a bag of little cookies.

"Don't you want something, Raven?" Alihandra looks up at me.

She probably wants me to get at one thing, "I guess I'll take a water bottle." I nod, smiling softly.

"I'll get it for you!" She smiles and grabs another water bottle for me. "Here you go." She happily hands me it.

"Thanks, Ali." I take the water elatedly and smile at her.

"Hello!? Move out of the way, idiot!" I hear the woman shout from the other side of the store, shoving the Omnic out of her way forcefully. The Omnic flinches and backs away fearfully. I feel bad for the poor thing.

Alihandra turns to their direction, "Why is everyone so mean to them?" She questions me.

"I honestly don't know, Ali. I even have one as a friend, Zenyatta, he's a part of Overwatch and is very kind. I haven't even met one Omnic that isn't kind to humans, yet people hate them for some unnecessary reason." I sigh softly.

Alihandra stares at the Omnic, furrowing her eyebrows, obviously wanting to help.

The Omnic bumps into me as he gets into the line behind me, "S-Sorry, Miss." He mutters shyly.

I smile at him and gesture in front of me, "Oh, it's fine, sir. You may go in front if you'd like, we can wait." Alihandra smiles and waves at him.

"Oh, thank you, Miss." He seems to have a better tone of voice.

Alihandra smiles at me, "You're awesome, you know that?" I laugh softly at her kind, but goofy words.

The Omnic gets his things scanned and pays for it before walking out calmly. Alihandra and I place our food on the counter and I pull out money.

"Raven, you don't need to pay! Not anymore! You already gave me $210!" Alihandra whines softly.

"Oh, shush, Ali. You should use the money on other things, important things." I pull out three dollars for the items and pay, "Now let's go." I smile and take our stuff off the counter. I give Ali her cookies and water happily. We get back into my car and I start it up.

"Why is the base so far away?" Alihandra questions me.

"Well, we try to keep at hidden as possible, far out. Our base is huge and underground, but it's still best that we hide it well." I respond, "Some parts of the upper floor have windows and if you look through them, you can see all kinds of things in the ocean!" I grin excitedly.

"Woah!" She bounces slightly in her seat with peaked interest.

"And guess what?" I start, "You get one of the upper floor rooms!" I boop her nose as she smiles.

"Thanks, Raven! At least having to stay there won't be super boring!" She hugs me from her seat.

"Alright, let's get going, little Miss." I drive back onto the road and get moving again.

We drive for another hour, and I start to see the tunnel that leads to the base's entrance, yes, we're almost there.

"Hey, Ali?" I start, shifting slightly.

"Yeah?" She continues to gaze out of her window.

"What... What was Jack wearing when you saw him...?" I ask curiously.

"A jacket. With the number... 76 on it. I think." She responds.

She saw Soldier 76. Oh, shit.

"Woah," Alihandra says as she looks at the interior of the dimly lit tunnel as we enter it, "It's actually kind of pretty!" Alihandra beams.

"Yeah that's pure marble you're looking at right there." I grin at her amazement. She continues to watch the shiny passing walls.

I finally pull into the base's large garage and park my car, "We're here, Ali." I smile, feeling nervous. I take her hand and get into the elevator, it takes us up to the second floor, the kitchen and dining room. Everyone should be eating dinner, now. I guess that's one way to sort of make it easier.

I peek around the corner, there sat a few of my friends, the others must be out doing something.

"Ahem." I start, placing Alihandra in front of me, "This is Alihandra. She's going to help me on a mission." I eyed each of them shyly.

"Ooh, she's so pretty! Hello, love!" Tracer brakes the silence and teleports to Ali, smiling sweetly.

"You're Tracer, a hero!" Alihandra smiles.

Tracer giggles, "That's right, love! Do you know all my friends, too? Come on, guys, let's give this little miss a warm welcome!".

"What's up?" Lucio Smiles and waves.

"Heyyy~!" waves and smiles excitedly.

"Hello, Little one." Mercy smiles at her, but gives me the, _**'Are you crazy!?'**_ look.

"How're ya doing, Darlin'?" McCree tips his hat to Alihandra, smiling warmly.

"Well, Hello." Winston nods.

"Greetings." Hanzo nods calmly.

That went better than I expected, "She obviously can't come with me on any missions, but she'll be staying here for a bit." I say, still feeling a little nervous.

"Well, come on, little ladies! Sit down, eat!" McCree offers kindly.

"Yeah! Let's eat!" Alihandra smiles and tugs my sleeve to sit down beside her at the table.

 _ **~After dinner, Tracer takes Alihandra to show her a room~**_

Winston and Mercy look at me just as the last person walks out.

"Are you an idiot!? What is wrong with you!? Why-!?".

"Mercy. We need to hear her out. Even if what she has done seems like she is completely out of her mind. Let's head to my lab." Winston says, saving me from an hour long lecture.

As soon as we walk into the lab Mercy quickly slams the lab door behind us and crosses her arms, "What is wrong with you!? Do you have any idea how frustrating theses past few months have been **_without_** our leader!?" She stares into my eyes, seeming to be _**VERY**_ upset.

"Angela, I understand. But she says she thinks she saw Jack. I don't have all the details, like what he was wearing, but I-".

"Jack's dead, Raven!" Mercy yells, stopping my words from leaving my mouth.

"Ladies. Calm down." Winston tries to relax the situation, "Yes, Angela is right about things being a little bit unproductive since Soldier 76 left, but we've still been getting some things done. I know it's annoying, and a little stressful, but everything will be alright. Alihandra seems to be a well behaved young lady." Winston looks at me.

Mercy sighs softly, "Alright, then. I'll be in my medical room." She walk off, striding into the other room.

"I... I'll talk to her." I shyly mutter to Winston. He nods at me, sighing softly.

I walk up to her door and lightly knock, "Angela?" I speak through the door.

Mercy opens the door, "What? Are you dying?"

"No."

"Are you bleeding?"

"No."

"Are you deathly sick?"

"No, but I-"

"Then what do you want?" She crosses her arms.

"I just wanted to talk to you." I exhale softly.

Her face softens and she widens the door for me. I walk in and she closes the door behind me, "So, what is it that you want?" She sits down on her "doctor chair" and looks at me.

"It's about Jack." I start.

 ** _*TO BE CONTINUED*_**

 ** _P.S. THANKS FOR THE TIPS, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. :3_**


	3. Chapter 2: Here We Go (Rewritten)

_**I REDID THE *ENTIRE* CHAPTER, REREAD BEFORE READING THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I POST IT**_

 _ **I also had to post this redo as a separate chapter because it wouldn't update...!**_

I look at Alihandra as she sleeps soundly in the passenger seat of my car. Maybe. Maybe I should just keep her at the base… She's only a child. If I arm her, she would most likely hurt herself. Winston could watch her while the others are out, including me. Yeah, that could work. She would be a lot safer there. Just until I bring Jack back. Then she could go home…

Wait… What about Talon? If she's seen Jack Morrison, they're bound to send Reyes after her. Oh shit. Aw hell, what am I supposed to do? Her mother said to keep her safe!

She just needs to stay at the base until this is all figured out.

Alihandra yawns, waking up slowly, "Are we there, yet?" She sits up.

"Almost there, Ali." I sigh, I've got to tell her. She'll probably understand. I hope. "Ali, I can't take you with me to find Jack. You'll get hurt… And I promised your mother I would protect you. Besides… I think someone may be coming after you soon." I keep my eyes on the dark and empty road.

"Oh… I… No, you're right. I can't let my mama worry! I'll stay there, but why is someone after me?" Alihandra furrows her eyebrows.

"You have information, Alihandra. A man is going to try to find you to get that information." My eyes flutter.

"But why? What information would _**I**_ ever have?" She looks at me.

"I'm not the only one looking for Jack Morrison. If you've seen him, a certain group of people will try to find you the second they know of your existence, and they're right on my trail anyway. So, they'll be finding out about your association with Jack sooner or later." I flick my eyes towards her for just a moment before bringing their attention back to the road.

"Oh. That sounds scary. Will you be okay?" She asks quietly.

I softly smile at her consideration, "Don't worry about me, Ali. I'll be alright.".

She smiles, almost saying, ' _ **As long as you are going to be okay, I'm okay'.**_

"You wanna stop and eat something? If you aren't that hungry we can just get some snacks." I look at Alihandra, this should keep her mind off of things.

"I think I'll take snacks." Alihandra looks back at me.

I park my car by a small store. There's no gas pumps so I'm guessing it at least has food. We walk in. There's a woman on one end of the store, and an Omnic on the other. Quiet store. Alihandra quickly grabs a water bottle and a bag of little cookies.

"Don't you want something, Raven?" Alihandra looks up at me.

She probably wants me to get at least one thing, "I guess I'll take a water bottle." I nod, smiling softly.

"I'll get it for you!" She smiles and grabs another water bottle for me. "Here you go." She happily hands me it.

"Thanks, Ali." I take the water elatedly and smile at her.

"Hello!? Move out of the way, idiot!" I hear the woman shout from the other side of the store, shoving the Omnic out of her way forcefully. The Omnic flinches and backs away fearfully. I feel bad for the poor thing.

Alihandra turns to their direction, "Why is everyone so mean to them?" She questions me.

"I honestly don't know, Ali. I even have one as a friend, Zenyatta, he's a part of Overwatch and is very kind. I haven't even met one Omnic that isn't kind to humans, yet people hate them for some unnecessary reason." I sigh softly.

Alihandra stares at the Omnic, furrowing her eyebrows, obviously wanting to help.

The Omnic bumps into me as he gets into the line behind me, "S-Sorry, Miss." He mutters shyly.

I smile at him and gesture in front of me, "Oh, it's fine, sir. You may go in front if you'd like, we can wait." Alihandra smiles and waves at him.

"Oh, thank you, Miss." He seems to have a better tone of voice.

Alihandra smiles at me, "You're awesome, you know that?" I laugh softly at her kind, but goofy words.

The Omnic gets his things scanned and pays for it before walking out calmly. Alihandra and I place our food on the counter and I pull out money.

"Raven, you don't need to pay! Not anymore! You already gave me $210!" Alihandra whines softly.

"Oh, shush, Ali. You should use the money on other things, important things." I pull out three dollars for the items and pay, "Now let's go." I smile and take our stuff off the counter. I give Ali her cookies and water happily. We get back into my car and I start it up.

"Why is the base so far away?" Alihandra questions me.

"Well, we try to keep at hidden as possible, far out. Our base is huge and underground, but it's still best that we hide it well." I respond, "Some parts of the upper floor have windows and if you look through them, you can see all kinds of things in the ocean!" I grin excitedly.

"Woah!" She bounces slightly in her seat with peaked interest.

"And guess what?" I start, "You get one of the upper floor rooms!" I boop her nose as she smiles.

"Thanks, Raven! At least having to stay there won't be super boring!" She hugs me from her seat.

"Alright, let's get going, little Miss." I drive back onto the road and get moving again.

We drive for another hour, and I start to see the tunnel that leads to the base's entrance, yes, we're almost there.

"Hey, Ali?" I start, shifting slightly.

"Yeah?" She continues to gaze out of her window.

"What... What was Jack wearing when you saw him...?" I ask curiously.

"A jacket. With the number... 76 on it. I think." She responds.

She saw Soldier 76. Oh, shit.

"Woah," Alihandra says as she looks at the interior of the dimly lit tunnel as we enter it, "It's actually kind of pretty!" Alihandra beams.

"Yeah that's pure marble you're looking at right there." I grin at her amazement. She continues to watch the shiny passing walls.

I finally pull into the base's large garage and park my car, "We're here, Ali." I smile, feeling nervous. I take her hand and get into the elevator, it takes us up to the second floor, the kitchen and dining room. Everyone should be eating dinner, now. I guess that's one way to sort of make it easier.

I peek around the corner, there sat a few of my friends, the others must be out doing something.

"Ahem." I start, placing Alihandra in front of me, "This is Alihandra. She's going to help me on a mission." I eyed each of them shyly.

"Ooh, she's so pretty! Hello, love!" Tracer brakes the silence and teleports to Ali, smiling sweetly.

"You're Tracer, a hero!" Alihandra smiles.

Tracer giggles, "That's right, love! Do you know all my friends, too? Come on, guys, let's give this little miss a warm welcome!".

"What's up?" Lucio Smiles and waves.

"Heyyy~!" waves and smiles excitedly.

"Hello, Little one." Mercy smiles at her, but gives me the, _**'Are you crazy!?'**_ look.

"How're ya doing, Darlin'?" McCree tips his hat to Alihandra, smiling warmly.

"Well, Hello." Winston nods.

"Greetings." Hanzo nods calmly.

That went better than I expected, "She obviously can't come with me on any missions, but she'll be staying here for a bit." I say, still feeling a little nervous.

"Well, come on, little ladies! Sit down, eat!" McCree offers kindly.

"Yeah! Let's eat!" Alihandra smiles and tugs my sleeve to sit down beside her at the table.

 _ **~After dinner, Tracer takes Alihandra to show her a room~**_

Winston and Mercy look at me just as the last person walks out.

"Are you an idiot!? What is wrong with you!? Why-!?".

"Mercy. We need to hear her out. Even if what she has done seems like she is completely out of her mind. Let's head to my lab." Winston says, saving me from an hour long lecture.

As soon as we walk into the lab Mercy quickly slams the lab door behind us and crosses her arms, "What is wrong with you!? Do you have any idea how frustrating theses past few months have been **_without_** our leader!?" She stares into my eyes, seeming to be _**VERY**_ upset.

"Angela, I understand. But she says she thinks she saw Jack. I don't have all the details, but I-".

"Jack's dead, Raven!" Mercy yells, stopping my words from leaving my mouth.

"Ladies. Calm down." Winston tries to relax the situation, "Yes, Angela is right about things being a little bit unproductive since Soldier 76 left, but we've still been getting some things done. I know it's annoying, and a little stressful, but everything will be alright. Alihandra seems to be a well behaved young lady." Winston looks at me.

Mercy sighs softly, "Alright, then. I'll be in my medical room." She walks off, striding into the other room.

"I... I'll talk to her." I shyly mutter to Winston. He nods at me, sighing softly.

I walk up to her door and lightly knock, "Angela?" I speak through the door.

Mercy opens the door, "What? Are you dying?"

"No."

"Are you bleeding?"

"No."

"Are you deathly sick?"

"No, but I-"

"Then what do you want?" She crosses her arms.

"I just wanted to talk to you." I exhale softly.

Her face softens and she widens the door for me. I walk in and she closes the door behind me, "So, what is it that you want?" She sits down on her "doctor chair" and looks at me.

"It's about Jack." I start.

 ** _*TO BE CONTINUED*_**

 ** _P.S. THANKS FOR THE TIPS, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. :3_**

 ** _Okay, so I'm currently writing the next chapter. Just to clarify, Alihandra saw ONLY Soldier 76 as far as my character knows. As most of you know, Soldier 76 is Jack Morrison. It is also canon that Mercy is the only one that knows about Jack/Soldier and so my character got thinking and is going to question Mercy about Jack AND Soldier 76. The leader of Overwatch is Soldier 76. Yes, he responded to the recall. But he was not working for Overwatch at the time Alihandra saw him. Soon after that, (A few months later, in fact) Soldier 76 did join Overwatch. Something happened between Soldier 76 and Mercy, so he "ran off" you could say. So, everyone is trying to find Soldier 76, while my character is still on the hunt for Jack Morrison because she can feel his "soul" (Yes, I will be talking about my character and her story to explain how she can feel that Jack is alive). MY CHARACTER DOES NOT KNOW THAT SOLDIER 76 IS JACK MORRISON. YET._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you'll like the next chapter._**


End file.
